Forbidden Lifestyles
by villesmistress
Summary: Harry finds Draco doing destructive things to himself and secrets beyond belief are revealed. This is a tragic story about 2 lovers forbidden to be together by all poeple who matter to the both of them. Love kills.


Harry couldn't believe that finally his two best friends were going out, of course he had seen it coming, but he never thought they would get so serious. Harry found himself walking alone through the corridors of the massive castle called Hogwarts, it was freezing outside and the only thing he felt like doing was walking, which was not an option if the task was to be demonstrated outside! It was the Christmas holidays, and Harry found it a much better option to stay at Hogwarts for the winter other than watch Ron and Hermione molest each other in front of him, they did enough of that while they were at school!

So Harry found great pleasure in walking the corridors and discovering thing about the caste that he never knew about before. There he was wandering around the halls aimlessly, thinking about nothing in particular and all of a sudden "CRASH", he has clumsily bumped into something! It was a door that had been; in Harry's opinion, stupidly left ajar and who ever had left it open was a fucking retard! All of a sudden he heard a noise that strangely sounded like someone crying, and not just any someone, a boy! Oh this was juicy, normally Harry wasn't this heartless, but he was bored for God's sake, he needed stimulation.

As subtly as he could possibly do it he peeked inside the room, the room seemed pretty boring, and he couldn't find the source of whoever was crying. However, he didn't notice how huge the room was, that when he went to take a step into it he tripped over an abandoned paint tin and the crying stop abruptly. The boy screamed out" Potter!" Harry swung around and saw to his horror that it was Malfoy who had been crying! Malfoy? Draco Malfoy... of Slytherin? Oh this was gold thought Harry, Draco Malfoy crying in an abandoned room, who wouldn't love to hear about this! Draco was not impressed.

Harry all of a sudden took in all of what was presented in front of him; he realized for starters that Draco was topless. He also took great care observing the rest of his appearance, looking up at his face with was wet and puffy from the tears he had shed he recognized that Malfoy had been wearing make up! His black eye make up was running down his face from the bottom of his eyes leaking down his pointed cheek bones. Harry found this some what interesting, he has never seen a boy who thought himself so superior and fucking brilliant look so wrecked, shattered and … well he wouldn't call him ugly, but he didn't look his usual so-called handsome. Then he traveled downward again, and he finally realized the casualness of his stance, back arched, shoulders slouched waist protruding and his arms dangling weightlessly that he noticed that Draco had a leather belt fastened tightly around the upper part of his left arm.

Harry didn't think much of this just yet, he wanted to keep investigating Draco's bizarre appearance and he eventually got to the point where he noticed his pants, and he found the sight to some extent disturbing. Malfoy was wearing the tightest black denim jeans Harry had ever seen in his life. They were so tight that you could work out every single muscle in his legs. This, Harry thought, this was weird. It looked like he was wearing leggings, in fact, he may as well have been. They were really tight around his crouch and that was the only thing the pants were restricting. Harry found himself looking his legs up and down and found him self wondering whether they would suit him, he kind of liked them, found them kind of …. _Sexy_.

You'd be surprised how fast all this detail went through Harry head, because it was about one second after he had tripped over the paint tin that Draco started moving towards him, ferocity in his eyes, he wanted to kill. So Harry thought.

"What do you think you're doing in here Potter?" yelled Malfoy. "Cant you see Im busy!"

"I was actually curious about what you're doing in here Malfoy," Harry replied. " It seems your up to no good, as usual, although normally, you don't look like a faggot!"

Malfoy was obviously offended, but he didn't retort. He simply bent sideways and reached into a box for something, rising once he had found what seemed to be a packed of cigarettes. He lit up, and to Harry's surprise offered him one, and even more to Draco's surprise Harry accepted.

"Lighter?" Harry asked as politely as he could manage. Draco handed him the lighter, it was a Zipppo, with the Slytherin serpent etched into it, "Nice," complimented Harry and threw the lighter towards him, Draco caught it and not taking his eyes off Harry he pocketed the lighter and dropped the smokes on the ground.

"So…. You wanted to know what I was doing?"

"Yes", answered Harry, and he remembered the belt around his left arm and to his great horror realized what it was for. "Drugs!" Gasped Harry, completely shocked by the concept that he needed to slap himself to come back to the world he was currently in, he also thought himself worthy of a slap for not noticing it sooner. Draco took a long drag on his cigarette and watched Harry as he blew the smoke slowly.

"Drugs Potter, drugs. Shocked?" It was a rhetorical question, and he continued. "You can't possibly be that shocked?" This was a question that he seemed to want answered, but Harry was lost for words, what the hell does he mean by 'is he shocked' the kids shooting up fucking heroin and doesn't seem to think that a person should be shocked if they accidentally stumble by the place they decide to get high.

"Of course I'm shocked!"

"I don't see why, I'm a Slyhterin, according to every other house it's us Slytherin's who do all the bad shit around here! Are we not!" He was really angry, he was shaking. Harry couldn't help but wonder whether it was this concept that Slytherin's were the basis of all evil in the world that drove Malfoy into drugs. Harry had just finished his smoke and threw the butt down at his feet and stepped on it to put it out.

"Im not here to feel sorry for you Malfoy," he said this quite viciously. "Why the fuck were you crying, you're sitting here doing dope and your crying?" Draco all of a sudden seemed extremely interested in his feet, looking discomfited.

"You don't want to know." He stated it quite simply, he wasn't testing him or anything, it was quite clear. He started crying again. He looked pathetic, but some how Harry felt sorry for him. He walked over to him and as he got closer, more and more light started shinning over him and the shadows on his skin became more apparent. Only they were not shadows at all, they were massive bruises, purple ones, they were huge! Harry looked puzzled, he couldn't help himself, he circled Draco, he couldn't grip the fact that Draco had obviously had the crap beaten out of him! He was on his left side and noticed on his right wrist were deep, long cuts. He was a cutter! What the fuck could make him want to do something so painful to himself? Something seriously fucked up would have had to be done to him to make him want to kill himself.

"No, Draco, I do want to know." He said it in a matter of fact tone, yet he had compassion in his voice, you could tell it sent shock waves through Draco… Harry _cared_ about him, well at least he seemed too, but Draco was not about to tell him. Harry was getting impatient, he reached over and grabbed his right wrist and pulled Draco towards him. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" He screamed it right in Dracos face, and to Harry's horror Draco's face was victim to tears starting to stream from his eyes yet again, he was embarrassed, ashamed of himself. Harry watched for a second, watched this vulnerable lost soul, watched the blood run form an obviously new cut and dropped his arm onto his own shoulder and pulled Draco into his chest to give him a hug. Draco was sobbing now, crying all over his new robes, but Harry cared not for his robes, he found that he had feelings for Draco, whether he was feeling them out of sympathy or if they were real he had no idea. What he did know, however, was whatever or who ever caused Malfoy to be in this horrible state, with bruising and cut wrist, was going to get it. No one should feel like this, so horrible that they feel they should kill themselves just to escape. As much hate as he had previously felt for Draco vanished in that instant, Draco was a mess, he needed a friend.


End file.
